sims4varietyrealityshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Drag Queen Survivor Season 3
Before: Drag Queen Survivor Season 2 Next: Sims4-variety-reality-shows Wiki Drag Queen Survivor Season 3 'is the third season of ''Drag Queen Survivor. Also third overall reality show series. Made by SuperScout44. Development The 12 contestants are competing for America's Next Drag Superstar! The Grand Prize is a life-time of Sim City Cosmetics Makeup, and $200,000! It is hosted by RuPaul. The Judges are: Alice Platt, Owen Bowie, and Parker Shay! _______ is crowned the winner! ________ was chosen as Miss Congeniality! '''Drag Queen Contestants: Shea Moans SnatchChat Phi Phi DeVayne Bebe Emballage Ruby Joynus Ida Ho Astrid Visage Lady Lou Jaguar Plastique Tiare Lasagna Estranza Stormy Weather Miss Congeniality Miss Congeniality is a title given to a queen each season in the Finale. The Queens vote for the queen who stays true to herself, very honest, the kindest, and most helpful ones on their respective seasons. All-Stars Seasons do not crown a 'Miss Congeniality as' none of the competing queens are new, and many Congeniality Winners compete on All-Stars. Miss Congeniality for Drag Queen Survivor Season 3 is: Phi Phi DeVayne! Contestant Progress RED = ELIMINATION #a5b3ec (IRIDESCENT) = WON CHALLENGE YELLOW = RETURNING QUEEN SILVER = RUNNER UP GOLD = WINNER Episodes Episode #1: Drag On A Dime The 12 Contestants walk into the Werk Room and make their entrances. They are greeted by RuPaul. RuPaul informs them that this time around there will be no tribes/squads. Instead the Judges are going to determine if they're Won, High, Safe, Low, and Bottom 2. The Mini Challenge this episode was to make leotards from Duct Tapes. Lasagna Estranza was declared the winner of the Mini Challenge. The Main Challenge this episode was to do Drag On A Dime. Meaning to make a runway look out of $1 Items. During the runway critique, Astrid, SnatchChat, and Phi Phi are praised for their outfits. Stormy, Lasagna, Shea, Bebe, Ida, and Lady Lou are all safe. Plastique, Ruby, and Jaguar are landed in the bottom. Astrid Visage was declared the winner of the Main Challenge. Out of the Bottom Three, Jaguar is declared safe, leaving Plastique and Ruby up for elimination. After a Lip Sync to: "Cool for the Summer" By Demi Lovato, Plastique Tiare unfortunately loses and is sent sashaying away. ' ' Lip Syncs Twists '''Lip Sync For Your Life!: '''This was brought back. It's where the Bottom 2 Queens Lip Sync For Your Life! They Lip Sync to a song and the Judges decide who is eliminated. They are judged based off the Lip Sync For Your Life Format. '''Mini Challenge!: '''Mini Challenges are returning to the competition! At the beginning of each episode the Queens will participate in a mini challenge that will determine leaders for a main challenge, or just a small prize. '''No Tribes/Squads: '''There will be no more set teams for episodes. It's always an individual game. Trivia Season 3 is the first season... * To not have any tribes or squads * To not have tribes or squads swapping Category:Season